Light Side Spirits
Due to incomplete and unclear information, some parts of the Dark Side Spirits page have been adapted into this article by Wikia user lukewaner. Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Jedi Counseling) See also: Force Spirits While most Jedi would lose their bodily envelope and become one with the totality of The Force upon their death, some instead learn a technique allowing them to retain their own identities separate from The Force for a time. Those individuals can linger in the physical world in the form of "Light Side Spirits," nonphysical entities that exhibit most traits and abilities they had in life. Light Side Spirit Template To create a Light Side Spirit, make the following changes to an existing character. Challenge Level: Due to a Light Side Spirit's lack of attacks and defenses, a Light Side Spirit is always considered to be CL 0. Defenses: A Light Side Spirit losses its Reflex Defense and Fortitude Defense, cannot be caught Flat-Footed, and possesses no Hit Points or Damage Threshold. Immunities: A Light Side Spirit is immune to all melee and ranged attacks, as well as Force Powers with the'' [''Telekinetic] descriptor, and any Mind-Affecting abilities. Speed: Unchanged, except that the Light Side Spirit can move through enemy characters, and enemy characters can move through it, as long as no character ends its move in the same space as another character. A Light Side Spirit does not count as the nearest enemy, and does not count as adjacent to other characters. Attacks: A Light Side Spirit can make no melee or ranged attacks against a physical target. A Light Side Spirit losses its Base Attack Bonus and the ability to perform Grabs or Grapples. Light Side Spirits lose access to all their Force Powers with the following exceptions: Farseeing, Cloak, Technometry, and Enlighten. Special Actions: A Light Side Spirit gains the following special actions: * Spiritual Travel: Using The Force, a Light Side Spirit can move virtually instantaneously to any point in the galaxy that has some amount of Force energy present. The Light Side Spirit must already be familiar with the destination and cannot jump blindly to someplace that it has never visited or only heard of. Traveling in this manner is a Standard Action. A Light Side Spirit under the effects of the Sever Force Force Power cannot use this ability. * Incorporeal: Being an incorporeal creature, a Light Side Spirit cannot affect anything in the physical realm directly. However, when it manifests, it can be seen and heard while still remaining nonphysical. Abilities: 'Light Side Spirits gain a +4 bonus to their Charisma score. A Light Side Spirit has no Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution scores. 'Talents and Feats: A Light Side Spirit is unable to use any Talent or Feat with a Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution prerequisite. Skills: A Light Side Spirit cannot use any Skill whose key Ability Score is Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution, with the exception of Initiative. Category:Web Enhancements Category:Light Side Spirits